dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza's Clan Transformations
Freeza's Family are capable of utilizing their power of transforming up to a series of three times. This sub-set of the transformation skill, and a unique transformation available to Freeza's Family, themselves a mutant clan of an unnamed species. Unlike many transformations seen within the series itself, the Transformations are technically regressions of power, which allow the individual to compress their power and regress to a smaller, weaker form to improve control. From their weakest point, they can access portions of their power in the same way as a typical transformation. First Transformation * Known users: Freeza, KooraIn Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest, Koora notes that he was in his final form that presumes that Koora also has access to this form. The first transformation, so far only showcased by Freeza, is the first in the line of the individual's transformative abilities. This transformation comes with a multitude of physical changes; a notable increase in height, elongated horns, and enlarged muscles. In fact, this form is identical to the previous state, and is merely "larger". Notably, this form also resemble's what appears to be Cold's base state. In the anime, this form also comes with a stark deepening of the voice. In this state, the individual's power skyrockets; Piccolo could feel Freeza's enhanced ki from across Namekku,Dragon Ball chapter 297, page 15 as could Gokū, who was recuperating in a pod. This state would be the first of many to instill fear into Vegeta,Dragon Ball chapter 298, page 8 who had been confident when facing Freeza's base state. To further increase his formidable power, Freeza showed the ability to control his power level.Dragon Ball chapter 298, page 2 Freeza seemed invincible in this state, as neither Gohan nor Vegeta could permanently damage him.Dragon Ball chapter 297, pages 7-13''Dragon Ball'' chapter 298, pages 6-7It would be Piccolo's eventual assimilation with the fellow Nameccian Nail that would push this form to its limit and force Freeza to transform further.Dragon Ball chapter 302, pages 2-6 Furthermore, in the anime, Freeza claimed that this form had a power level of 1,000,000; however, no such claim was made in the manga. Freeza first transformation.png|Freeza in his First Transformation. Second Transformation * Known users: Freeza, Frost & Koora This is the second transformation available to the individual's race, and, when used by Frost, this form is referred to as the .Dragon Ball Super episode 33 This form is perhaps the most unique out of all of the available forms, as the appearance is by far the furthest from the first and third. While certain traits tend to differ between individual's, there are some commonly shared aspects; in this form, the skull elongates, and the horns move along the newly stretched skull as well. In Freeza's case, he gains multiple horns, and they turn white, but Frost's horns stay black and he only keeps his original two. Additionally, Freeza gains two large spikes on his back, while Frost does not. The facial features are the most different in this form compared to any other; the individual's loses their nose, as it has melded into their mouth instead causing it to resemble a beak. The power increase of this form is astronomical; Freeza, who was evenly matched with Piccolo, began to dominate the battle, and even the newly assimilated Nameccian could only call Freeza a monster. This increase in power is followed also by an immense increase in speed, to the point that Piccolo was unable to keep up with Freeza, being out-sped as well as overpowered. Dragon Ball chapter 302, pages 7-15 In the case of Frost's usage, the individual's, who had been losing against Son Gokū, was able to turn the tables and briefly overpower the Saiyan before he transformed into his regular Super Saiyan form, by which point this form was overpowered. Freeza second transformation.png|Freeza in the races' Second Transformation. Frost's Assault Form.png|Frost in the Assault form. Final Transformation * Known users: Freeza, Frost & Koora The third transformation available to the individual's line is, in actuality, their "true" and final form. When used by Freeza, this form is referred to simply as .Dragon Ball chapter 304, Chapter Cover This form is the "true" form of a individual of this species, the original form they were born in, as the base state and previous two transformations were transformations meant to control the individual's incredible power. In this state, it varies between individuals, as seen in the case of Freeza and Frost, but the similarities remain; the body becomes shorter than the two previous forms, as well as taking on a much "sleeker" appearance. The horns, and in Freeza's case, spikes, from the previous forms disappear, and their cranium is now smoother and rounder; the lines previously on their face remain intact as well. While Freeza's three-toed feet remain, Frost's feet appear similar to shoes; it is not known whether these are actually his feet, or true footwear. The power increase of this form is the strongest by far, as Freeza was able to utterly overwhelm the entire Dragon Team,Dragon Ball chapter 305, pages 4-9 Vegeta,Dragon Ball chapters 305-306 and merely toyed with Son Gokū during their fight, even surviving a 20-Fold Kaiōken Kamehameha with only mild burns and claims of pain.Dragon Ball chapter 313, page 15 This form's greatest example of durability is surviving the Extra Large Genki Dama, a Genki Dama composed of the energy from Namekku and other planets within the Solar System, though Freeza claims he almost thought he had died.Dragon Ball chapter 317, page 10 This form, however, was instantly overwhelmed by Son Gokū's Super Saiyan transformation.Dragon Ball chapters 318-321 When used by Frost, the form showed similar flaws, being immensely powerful, but Gokū's Super Saiyan transformation was enough to turn the odds in his favor.Dragon Ball Super episode 33 Freeza himself as shown the ability to boost the power output of this form by various percentages; 50%, 75%, and 100% full power have been showcased. In the case of the latter, it causes the only known physical alteration, leading to a huge increase in Freeza's muscle mass, as well as a massive power output. Despite this, the full power output of this form was taxing on Freeza's body, causing his power to rapidly deplete; even before the depletion, however, Super Saiyan Gokū dominated the battle entirely, the 100% Freeza being no match for the legendary warrior.Dragon Ball chapters 322-327 Freeza true form anime..png|Freeza in the races' Final Transformation. File:Frost final form.png|Frost in the races' Final Transformation. CoolaFinalForm.png|Koora in the races' Final Transformation. Unique Transformations Fourth Transformation In the movies, Koora, publicly revealed he had access to a unique "Fourth Transformation". Unlike other forms, which were transformations to control the power of the individual, Koora's Fourth Transformation is a transformation to increase power. This form, in addition to the physical changes, come with an immense power enhancement that allows Koora to easily overwhelm Gokū in both his base state, and Kaiōken states. It was, however, eventually overwhelmed by the Super Saiyan transformation.Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Coola's Fourth Transformation.png|Koora in his Fourth Transformation. Golden Freeza Six months after his revival, Freeza would go on to develop a variation of his standard transformation ability: Golden Freeza. Unlike his standard forms, which are transformations to control power, Golden Freeza is a transformation to increase Freeza's abilities. It vastly resembles Freeza's true form, however, true to the name, gives his entire body a golden hue, changing his bodily armor to a gold colour with several purple highlights which extend to his skin. The aura becomes golden as well, resembling a glorified Super Saiyan. This form's power increase is astronimical, as Freeza, who was losing to an untransformed Gokū in his Third Transformation, utterly overwhelmed Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gokū in this form. However, because Freeza had not trained to master the form, it had similar weaknesses to his 100% true form; a rapid depletion of stamina and power, and thus Gokū was able to beat him through sheer attrition.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" GoldenFreeza.png|Golden Freeza. Trivia * Though Frost never demonstrated the ability to transform into his race's First Transformation, he was shown in it when Kulilin imagined what it looks like.Dragon Ball Super volume 1 * In the digital manga chapters colorized by 's production team, Freeza's skin and the tip of his tail were colored pink rather than light violet and dark purple respectively. Additionally, the plates on both his arms and his legs are colored white rather than brown. Notes and References Notes References Category:Terminology